Falcon Punch Out!
by SatanHimself
Summary: (See what I did there with the title) Join Captain Falcon (and Fruit Loops) as he trains Little Mac for the big fight!


Falcon Punch Out!

"Come on Mac!" Doc said as he pedaled his bike down the street, " A little more and I think you'll be ready for your fight against Donkey Kong!" He said as he looked behind him, he saw Little Mac running behind him. Mac was wearing his pink hoodie.

 _Thump!_ __A car hit against Doc's bike and Doc was sent flying across the street. The car was the Blue Falcon, and Captain Falcon stepped out of it. "Another beautiful day here in the USA!" Falcon said as he stepped out of the Blue Falcon.

"Doc!" Mac yelled as he ran to Doc's limp body. "Mac baby…" Doc said between gasps, "You have to win this fight…" He then went quiet. Falcon walked to the two, "Ahhh he'll live." He said, giving Mac a pat on the back, "There's nothing that Dr. Mario can't heal."

"Oh no," Mac said, pacing back and forth, "How am I going to get ready for the big fight now?" He said in a worried tone. A light bulb then appeared on top of Falcon's head. "I'll train you!" Falcon said, pointing to himself. Mac looked at Falcon, "How are you going to train me for the fight in two days?" He asked the Captain.

Falcon laughed, "Don't worry Mac, I'm one of the best fighters in San Angeles DC! I know all the tips and tricks!" He said as he opened the door to the Blue Falcon. *Team America theme plays in the background as Falcon got back in the Blue Falcon. "We'll meet tomorrow!" Falcon yelled as he drove away, hitting a baby carriage along the way.

The next day, Mac went to Falcon's room in Smash Mansion. Upon entering, Mac noticed that there were boxes of Fruit Loops everywhere. Mac also heard "America the Beautiful" on constant repeat. Falcon was laying on his bed, in his Hulk Hogan tank top and his red, white and blue striped pants.

Falcon got up, "Ah, Mac, you're here." He said as he got up. Mac looked around the room, "Yeah… uh… Nice room…" He said awkwardly. Mac then looked to his left where he saw a massive poster of Macho Man Randy Savage on the wall. "Alright," Falcon said," I got us a fight for tomorrow night." Falcon said, eating a handful of Fruit Loops. "What!?" Mac said, surprised, "But my big match is tomorrow night!" Falcon shrugged, "Oh well." He said as he turned his TV on to Cory in the House.

Mac sighed, there goes his fight against Donkey Kong. Falcon stood up, "Alright, time for training!" He said, "Lesson number 1," He began, "Have faith in the knee." Falcon said, showing Mac his knee. Mac was confused, "What does the knee have anything to do with fighting?" He asked.

Falcon spitted out his Fruit Loops as he heard that. "EVERYTHING!" He yelled. Mac was still confused, "But what if I don't want to use the knee?" He asked. Falcon eyes then turned to red and he pinned Mac to a wall.

"Listen here you piece of shit!" Falcon said, leaning close to Mac, "IN AMERICA WE HAVE TWO TYPES OF PEOPLE: MERICAN MEN AND STALIN SUCKERS; WHICH ONE ARE YOU?!" He said in a rage. "M..Merica Man?" Mac whimpered. Falcon let go of Mac. "Well real Merican Men use their knee in combat!" Falcons said, "Then teach me how to use the knee." Mac said.

*80's training montage

At the night of the fight, Falcon and Mac walked to the San Angeles DC Sewers. "This is where the fight is being held?" Mac said, Falcon nodded his head. Within the Sewers, there was a huge fighting ring, with many people surrounding it.

"Hold Up!" A voice said behind the two, it was Snoop Dogg. "Snoop Dogg?" Falcon said, "What are you doing here?" He asked the rapper. Snoop lit a blunt and laughed, "I'm here because my boy is fighting against your boy!" He said. "The Dogg Pound is 'bout to run wild on you Mac!" Snoop walked off, laughing. "I had no idea that Snoop Dogg trained fighters." Mac said, "Neither did I." Falcon answered.

As Mac entered the ring, he heard Falcon yell to him, "Come On! Show Him Your Moves!" Inside the ring, Mac saw his opponent, it was Duck Hunt Dog. The bell to fight rung, and Duck Hunt ran towards Mac. Mac turned to Falcon, "I can't fight a dog! I'm not Michael Vick!" Just then, Duck Hunt bit Mac in the arm. Mac turned around and punched the Duck on the Dog's back. The Duck's head turned 360 degrees and fell to the floor. The Dog was enraged and charged towards Mac. Mac closed his eyes, crouched down, and lunged with his knee. The knee hit Duck Hunt Dog and launched him out of the sewers and into the local Shantytown. The bell rung again, Mac won the fight.

Falcon hopped into the ring, "We did it!" He yelled, ripping off his shirt, "AMMERRRICAAA!" He yelled as he ripped off his shirt. Snoop Dogg also watched the fight, "Hmmm…" He said to himself. "Maybe I shouldn't train fighters anymore. Ah fuck it." He said as he walked off. Falcon patted Mac's back, "Come on champ! Let's go get ourselves a big bowel of Fruit Loops!" He said to Little Mac. "You know what Falcon? I would love to." He answered. The two then walked off to go dine on the most American cereal known to man, Fruit Loops.


End file.
